1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an educational material processing apparatus and an educational material processing method for handling test educational materials and an educational material processing program and a recording medium for implementing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, with the advancement of information communications such as the Internet, computer-based correspondence education is getting more commonplace than ever. Concerning the correspondence education, for example, it is known to provide a correspondence education system comprising marking means for marking answers to examination questions in order to deliver text that considers the learning level of a learner and his/her progress and information processing means for variably setting the difficulty level of an examination question to be sent next time in accordance with the marking result of the marking means.
In an educational institution such as a school and a private cramming school where a teacher and students are involved in a lesson face to face, a question paper or a test paper including a plurality of questions and answer columns for entering the corresponding answers are often used as test materials in order to check the learning level and learning effect of learners. In such a case, the test material is distributed to students taking a test for them to enter answers with a writing utensil such as a pencil. The test material where answers have been entered is collected and a check is made to determine whether the answers to each question are correct or wrong. In this practice, as one of the learning methods for improving the learning ability of students, repetitive learning is sometimes employed where a test is conducted over and over again using the same test material until for example all the answers are correct, in case there is a question to which a wrong answer is made or therein unanswered question.
In such a repetitive learning method, the same test material is used to conduct a test repeatedly. In case there is an incorrectly answered question, writing in the answer column is erased with an eraser by a student or a teacher and a new answer is written again in the next test, which answer is subjected to accuracy judgment. It is necessary to conduct a retest with a wrong answer being erased over and over again by using an eraser until all the questions are correctly answered.